


And Steve's like, It's Better than Yours

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, James flirts a bit like a sledgehammer, M/M, Steve wishes he was a sledgehammer, Tools, silliness, sledgehammers, toolbelt, toolset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: This is nothing but silly cracky foreplay.





	And Steve's like, It's Better than Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).



> Instigated by and dedicated to velvetjinx. Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Picks up directly after the previous snippet.

Unable -- and unwilling -- to resist, Steve followed Bucky into their shared bedroom. "Why the sledge?"

Bucky ran his fingers down the hammer's shaft again. The tease. "It's got the perfect girth, you know?"

Steve stopped in his tracks for a beat, trying to parse the implications of that statement. "What?"

"Fits perfectly in my hand," Bucky went on. "Long and hard, and," he smirked, more than a hint of a dare in his eyes, "polished almost as smooth as skin."

Unfortunately, Steve had never been able to resist that kind of challenge, and the anticipation in Bucky's expression was only making the idea more fun. He took a steadying breath and accepted the fact that they were going to do this.

And it was a surprisingly strong turn on to imagine that Bucky might have gotten himself off with the hammer, as he was implying.

"Really." Steve managed to get his voice to work again. Once he had, it was easier to get his legs working too.

"Really." Bucky's eyes lingered on his hard cock, where it was tenting the front of his pants.

"And is it satisfying? Does it make you feel good to hold it? Smell good?"

The triumph in Bucky's eyes was almost enough to make Steve forget their game and simply tackle his lover to their bed.

"Not as good as you," Bucky replied, laughter in his voice. "But it is a lot of fun to... well, mess around with."

"I'll give you something to mess around with," Steve grumbled at him, and closed the distance separating them, so he could pin Bucky to his chest.

The sledge, still in the toolbelt, was pinned between them, a long, hard, surprisingly warm length that pressed against his hard cock. And, Steve suspected, Bucky's too, judging by the way his lover reacted.

"So which one is better?" Steve asked him.

"Different tools for different jobs," Bucky smirked at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "But yours is a lot more effective for what I had in mind."


End file.
